Erza and Ezra
by flowerpuzzle938
Summary: A crew of ghosts has come. Not knowing what to expect they are surprised to find this base is home to their worst enemy. Why is he here and who are those kids. Follow the crew as they try to rescue them, and as they find out a secret power
1. Chapter 1

AT SOME RANDOM ARMY BASE

SOMEONE'S POV

No ones coming for you. They all hate you. You should kill them. There's the voice again. I struggle weakly against my chains. I can't break free though. Maybe the voice is right maybe they aren't coming. My eyes close shut preparing for another session with the voice. Not a moment to soon because his voice crashed onto my head telling me lies, and tricks. THe only thing I can clearly rember is I have a twin. We are called twin Jedi. I'm here he is on some random palnet. The only other thing I rember ever time is that my name is ERZA.

**Oh first chapter short I know but it is to get your blood pumping getting ready for more. Just wait your'll see some more later on. Check out my other stories. Review your critiscim or love for this story. I don't care.**

**Signing Off**

**FlowerPuzzle938**


	2. Chapter 2

**On the ghost**

"Ezra wake up! It's time for breakfast!" shouted Zeb.

"Fine i'm up i'm up" Ezra said tiredly. Shaking his head Zeb walked out of the room. Ezra got up, and hit his head on the top bunk.

"Ow" was all he said. Getting dressed only to find dresses in his closet instead of his orange jumpsuit.

"ZEB!" was heard through out the whole ship. 5 minutes later Zeb was at his and Ezra's room with orange jumpsuit in hand. Ezra peeked out only to find his orange jumpsuit on the ground, and a Zeb sounded yell saying it was sorry. Chuckling he dusted it of only to find that his boots were missing.

"Agh, whats going to go missing next my backpack?" he moaned. Finally he was ready expect for his backpack.

"It's official my life sucks. What can make this day any worse?" he grumbled. Down in the kitchen the rest of the Ghost crew looked up as Ezra walked down the stairs. 4 hello's and 1 beep were said to the disgruntled and tired boy. Ezra got his breakfast, and sat down listening to the adults while thinking of where he last put his backpack.

"Ezra are you listening?" asked Kanan.

"Huh, oh yeah i'm listening" Ezra said distracted. The adults started talking to each other again. After a couple of minutes they heard a splash. They turned only to find it was Ezra with his face in his cereal bowl. Shaking their heads they proceeded to remove the cereal bowl, replace it with a towel, and turn his head so he wouldn't suffocate.

**3 Hours later**

Sabine rushed into the kitchen after hearing Ezra scream. Looking around she found him on the floor clutching his head and moaning. By the time she had gotten him up the others had come to see what caused the commotion. When Ezra was well enough they started question him.

"What was that about?" "Please tell us" "Did you have a nightmare?" came from the crew.

"I'll tell you chill" he replied.

"I heard a voice. It was a girl she was screaming in pain. When she saw me she stopped and said something" he explained.

What did she look like?" asked Kanan.

"Like me" was all he got. Finally someone asked a good question.

"What did she say?" asked a curios Zeb.

"That's what was confusing she said her name was Ezra, and she was being tortured. I woke up because suddenly I felt her pain" he answered. Everybody stopped and stared at each other when suddenly a call came in.

**AN**

**Oh what's going to happen? Hey I really really wanted to give you guys some more of this story. I'm glad you liked it.**

**DeathGoddesses****: ****Glad you liked it**

**Booyahkasha: Glad you liked it too**

**Baylee1100: Once again I happy you like it**

**Also thanks for all the support. I update for anyone who wants updates. So review that you want updates, also update for some ideas and I might use them.**

**Signing off,**

**FlowerPuzzle938**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emilykit14****(Guest)****: Yes I have updated and I will continue to update for anyone who wants updates**

**DeathGoddesses: Just Ezra**

**Booyahkasha: Thank you**

**At the army base**

"Well she be okay?" a worried boy said to another kid.

"I don't know" he said sorrowfully. Looking at the girl he willed her not to open her eyes. He didn't want to see how much she had been trained.

"I want her to wake up, but not open her eyes" a little girl whimpered. Then she started crying into the sleeping person's arms.

"Please wake up. Please" she pleaded.

"Calm down Laine. Go meditate. We well tell you when she wakes up. K?" said one of the doctors.

"Ok" agreed Laine already headed to her room. Once she had left everyone looked at the still body on the bed and smiled.

"Still sending her to her room even when your asleep Erza" they said.

**On the ghost**

"Hey you feel better now?" asked Hera to Ezra. He nodded closing his eyes as he did so. Little did they know he had hidden something from them. Sighing Hera left so the boy could sleep knowing he was hiding something about his nightmare, but decided no to push it. Ezra dropped off to sleep thinking.

"Why did I feel her pain? But I can't tell them she has yellow..." he thought as he feel asleep.

**AN**

**Has yellow WHAT? I bet your asking yourself you'll find out. But let's see if any of you can guess before I update. If any of you guess it i'll post it on the next chapter. Just remember I update for anyone who wants updates. I might use some ideas for chapters so REVIEW for updates and ideas. So guess what is yellow. Remember you have to review your answer.**

**Bye,**

**FlowerPuzzle938**


	4. Chapter 4

Visatoarea10: Sorry and she is his twin

Emilykit14: Yes it is you guessed correct

miachi13: Thank you

Ax: Yes you guessed corect too yeah 2 people got it

TigerNinja16: You too 3

DeathGoddesses: Yeah you got double point. For the answer and the question. The answer to your question is yes that is what they are refering too.

**GUYS WE HAVE A WINNER THE FIRST PERSON TO GUESS CORRECTLY WAS EMILYKIT14 WITH ****Eyes it has to be the eyes right. ****GOOD JOB EMILYKIT14! Other winners are**

**AX** **WITH ****Yellow Eyes**

**TIGERNINJA16 WITH ****Does she have yellow eyes?**

**DEATHGODDESSES A DOUBLE POINTER WITH ****She has yellow eyes doesnt she?**** YOU WELL NEVER KNOW WHY SHE GOT DOUBLE POINT. WILL YOU KNOW SOON JUST NOT NOW.**

**ARMY BASE**

"Hey guys" welcomed Erza.

"Hey what's up?" a group of kids answered.

"Nothing much. Stuck in the mirror room" the girl moaned. The kids laughed nervously thinking about how they were going to tell her and their master the bad news.

"What's wrong you guys?" the girl said exasperated. The kids on the screen started shifting their feet and mumbling.

"Umm we lost Laine on our mission" one of them said finally. They all tensed ready for her to start yelling at them.

"Good job i'm proud of you" Erza said happily.

"Wait he wasn't listening? We did all that for nothing" some of them grumbled well others told her she was with the other rebels.

"Oh I can't wait to see their faces when they see they got a extra passenger" was all Erza said before she logged off.

**Quick A.N**

**What is going on does it have something to do with the fact that she has yellow eyes maybe? Guess what comes next that's right Rebels**

**ON THE GHOST**

Zeb heaved the last of the crates on to the ship. They had just raided some Imperial base to get supplies for Vizago. Finally done the crew closed the door, and sat down. Suddenly the crate Kanan was on moved to the right.

"Guys what's in these crates?" he asked standing up.

"Weapons" Zeb answered. They watched the crate jump and moved all over the place.

"Open it" Hera said to Ezra. Ezra walked over and opened the crate. Inside was a little girl with armor on her right arm. She looked alot like Kanan.

Suddenly she jumped up leaped into Kanan arms shouting "DADDY!"

**A.N**

**Wait Kanan has a kid who knew. And what is up with the kids though? What's the mirror room? So many questions I'll try to answer them next chapter. Rember I update for people who wants updates. Send some ideas too. What do you think happened to Kanan's daughter? I need a idea for that too.**

**Bye**

**FlowerPuzzle938**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emilykit14: On it**

**TigerNinja16: I'll use that idea it sounds really good. I think maybe taken and brainwashed. What do you think?**

**DeathGoddesses: Me either**

**AnimeLover513: No just the same name**

**eyes of fire: Here is the knowledge you crave**

**Ghost (Time to laugh at thier faces :P)**

_Suddenly the crate Kanan was on moved to the right. _

_"__Guys what's in these crates?" he asked standing up._

_"__Weapons" Zeb answered. They watched the crate jump and move all over the place._

_"__Open it" Hera said to Ezra. Ezra walked over and opened the crate. Inside was a little girl with armor on her right arm. She looked at Kanan staring right at him._

_Suddenly she jumped up, and leaped into Kanan arms shouting "DADDY!"_

When the little girl said that the calm and collected crew of the Ghost just stared then chaos riegned.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Zeb.

Hera fainted, and Sabine shouted "SHE IS SO CUTE!"

Ezra just looked confused with Chopper making loud beeps and chirs next to him. Kanan just stared at the girl that was hugging him confused. Then he fainted right next to Hera. The little girl just sat down and stared at the Rebels.

**Mirrior Room**

"Bored" said the rooms only prisoner. Now the Mirrior Room is a circular prison made of you guessed it mirriors. So she looked at her face she grimacing at the amount of yellow in her eyes. Her eyes were blue, but shot through with yellow lines. Finally the glass door opened, but it wasn't her friends.

"Come on it's time for your Dark Side Training"**(Double Pointer DeathGoddesses) **the stormtrooper said grabbing her arm. She followed him stumbling because of his grip. Stopping in front of a door he pushed her in she looked around and shivered. On the wall was 6 diffrent types of "training" equipment. Lethal was well lethal stuff, Painful was full of things to cause pain, and Night was injections to create diffrent nightmares and such. There was also Whips, Torture, and Mind equipment.

"Torture for disobeying orders" was all the automated voice said. The girl tried to run, but chains warped around her wrist and ankles forcing her into a x on the wall. She tried to scearm for help, but the walls were soundproof just for reasons like this.

"Now now we can't have you running away can we?" a man asked sweetly.

"Now hold still Erza this is your training" he said. Erza starting fighting against her chains when she saw what he held in his hands. This man was the High Insquitor, and he held a fake pawadawn braid.

**A.N**

**Why is she afraid of a pawadawn braid? See if you can find out and I got a idea for Kanan's daughter so no more ok? Now do you want to know more about Laine, or not really. Rember she is a imortant charcter. Also did I do a good job on thier reactions I can't tell. Also I update for people who want updates.**

**Bye**

**FlowerPuzzle938**


	6. Chapter 6

TigerNinja16: Thanks this chapter is for you, and that is why she is frighten of the fake braid

AnimeLover513: I'm sorry but she does act like Erza a bit at the end

NightOwl Fury: I hope this chapter clears that up

BookWorm444: Yes he does at least in this story he does read more about her in this chapter.

KELY ANAYA: Sorry hope this clears it up a bit

**Laine's Past**

"Ahh ahh AHHH!" came from a hospital room. A man paced back and forth in front of the room. Finally the yells stopped, and the man stopped pacing looking fearful.

A doctor stepped out of the room smiling "Kanan come and meet your daughter" he said grinning. Kanan jumped, and ran into the room where his wife was. There she was in all her glory the kid not his wife.

"What are we going to name her?" he asked.

"It's not your choice! She is my kid so i'm naming her!" the wife shouted.

Kanan just shaked his head thinking "Why did I marry her? Please tell me why?" The wife just stared at him and scoffed.

"Her name is Beatufica" she said.

"How about Laine?" Kanan asked. The two parents looked at each other, and started arguing when the little girl hit him on the head with her bottle?

"How did she do that?" they both asked at the same time. They watched as she made a a pen float and spell out I like Laine Daddy.

"Fine her name is Laine" the wife said giving in. Silently Kanan cheered for winning the first argument in 3 months. As Liane grew up she became more like her dad. She dressed the same and wanted to became a Jedi too. Her Jedi power was explosions. Suddenly out of nowhere a group of stormtroopers broke into their house, and took her away form her father. Not soon afterwords order 66 came into affect. Kanan was left with the bitter knowledge that he could not save his daughter resulting in her becoming a imperial dog, LAine was being trained to become a stormtrooper when the High came and picked her for his personal army. She was brainwashed and told to call Kanan daddy and gain the Rebels trust then bring them to him. She thought the Rebels were the evil ones until she saw the Jedi prisons. Rows upon rows of cages with 3 people to a cage. She fought to make better living conditions and won. But because of her decisions she joined them in their cells. She thought all hope was lost until she saw Erza. Erza looked weak, but she fought with all her might to protect the other children. Laine looked up to her, and watched as she became the leader of the Child Rebels. On her orders she hid in a crate, and got to think about her life. She came to the realization that the man that she was suppose to capture was actually her father. Struck by that realization she didn't notice she was being loaded on to a ship.

When she did notice she burst out of the box and shouted "DADDY!" Her dad fainted and she wanted to bring him to Erza so she improvised the plan to bring her dad to the imperials. She was instead going to bring him to Erza. She looked over and saw Erza? What was she doing here, and wait that was a boy? Whew. So she sat down and watched the funny people that called themselves the rebels.

**At the army base**

Erza cried for the first time in a long time. Why you ask? The fake braid in her hair mean that she was the Insquitor's apprentice. After a hour or so she fell asleep.

**A.N **

**What do you think? That was a filler so you didn't have to read it. Did Laine's past make sense? If it didn't tell me please.**

**Bye**

**FlowerPuzzle938**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stormcutter684: Glad you like it**

**TigerNinja16: Your welcome and that is why I put it there**

**AnimeLover513: Kanan didn't love his wife. I'm planning on having him and Hera get together at the end.**

**In a cell**

"Oww" Erza said holding her head. Looking around she tired to remember why she was in this cell, and not her old one she brushed her hair and felt a pull on a braid. She then remembered all that had happened. The pain, the braid, and training she shuddered. The training was worse then usually much worse. Just then a door opened, and in rushed her friends Earth, Time, and Repeat.

"Come on. You've been asleep for 3 days. Everybody wants to see you" they said leading her to the door. Opening the door they pushed her out, and everybody stopped what they were doing.

"Erza you're awake!" they shouted at the same time. She looked around, and saw some of them were getting into stormtrooper suits.

"Mission stop the Rebels and give them Zeba is underway Madam Erza" they said smiling.

"Good" was all she said back. The kids in the uniforms soon left dragging a big huge box behind them. Erza sighed and looked around.

Sighing once again she stood up, and cleared her throat " Um guys listening I think the Rebels are coming. Why? Because the High Insquitor is cracking down on my training. So we have to keep fighting, and let the Rebels see we are not weak!" she finished pumping her fist in the air.

"YEAH!" the other kids shouted.

Erza sat down and thought "Wow it's a normal day here. Ohh well I going to try contacting Ezra soon."

**AN**

**Ohh what's going to happen? I would appreciate some ideas for their conversation. When should the Rebels appear though? Soon like in the next 3 chapters or later like in the next 6? This chapter is not a filler. If you look carefully you will see the important parts. Tell me if you see important parts. I did'nt update for a couple of days, because I have mountains of homework, but i'll try to update everyday.**

**Bye**

**FlowerPuzzle938**

**P.S**

**Who here likes the otp Hera and Kanan? If enough people like it then at the end it might happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

Stormcutter684: The rescue mission begins

Halziscool: UPDATE!

DeathGoddesses: You are the 2nd person to say that Stormcutter684 said that first.

NightOwl Fury: 3rd, and this is the beginning of a exciting part

TigerNinja16: Good idea, and 4th. Also that is what I thought too.

Bakugan-FinalFantasylover4444: Yay there well be some weird mix up of fluff and warnings

**There is this one person that has urked me to no end. Here is what they posted on the 4TH CHAPTER not the 7th the fucking 4th chapter.**

sorry:Okay I can't take Ezra twin Jedi is a sith and is sending out force signals to him, that's why he has been flopping on the floor like a fish lately I am sorry for the spoiler but you guys are so clueles

**Can you believe it? He hasn't even finished the story, and already he thinks he knows how it's going to end. SPOILER: It does not end this way!**

sorry: Hope you read what I put above you annoying asshole

**Sorry for the long A.N it's just I got so mad at him. **

**I just realized that I don't think I've put disclaimers on here so**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS! EVEN THOUGH I REALLY REALLY WANT TO I DON'T**

**STORY TIME YAY!**

Ezra sat up in bed and yawned. Thinking back to yesterday he wished it was just a dream. Looking around though he realized it wasn't. The room he was in had a little girl in the bed to his right.

_"__Remember watch her. If anything happens to her you'll be responsible" Kanan warned_. Ezra shuddered remembering how she had fallen out of bed, and he nearly had his chopped off by her father. Taking out his headphones he heard quiet crying from her bed. Rushing over he woke her up , and calmed her down.

Suddenly she stared at him and said "Erza what are you doing here?"

"I'm not Erza. I'm Ezra remember?" he said patiently.

"Ohh Hi Ezra" she said sleepily. Shaking his head Ezra waked over to his bed, and sat down. Suddenly a huge pulse of pain swept through him. He fell down gripping his head.

"AHH!" he yelled. Hearing the yell Kanan rushed to Ezra's room just in time to see him fall.

"Ezra!" he shouted rushing over to his pawadawn.

"Erza must be trying to contact him" he heard his daughter say.

"What does that mean?" h asked his daughter. She didn't answer him instead she kept on staring at Ezra.

**Meanwhile In Ezra's Head**

"Where am I?" Ezra's voice echoed through the cavern. Walking through the cavern he was in he came to a door. Opening the door he stepped into a dark room. Searching for a light switch he turned it on. He gasped as he looked around. On the walls were various torture instruments. The walls were made out of mirrors blood red mirrors. In the middle of the room was a black figure.

The black figure sat up and said..."Yo." Ezra stumbled back because this girl was in his head again. Yep that's it Erza was back in his head.

"Who are you, and why are you in my head?" he asked.

The girl sighed, and explained "My name is Erza. I'm in trouble". That is why I am in your head."

"How did you get in?" he asked.

"Ohh you didn't know I'm your twin" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohh do you know where mom and dad are?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head and said sadly "No I miss them though.''

"Yeah me too" Ezra said. Both kids sat there lost in their thoughts.

"Where did you get all those cuts?" Ezra asked.

"My trainer/master/biggest asshole ever" she replied.

"Haha no seriously who?" he asked again.

"The High Insquitor" Erza said finally. The boy jumped up. and stared at her.

"We will find you, and rescue all of you" he declared. The girl nodded and disappeared. Ezra was pushed from the room and back into the cavern. He looked at where the door was and it was gone. Then he woke up.

**Infirmary**

Kanan sat there, and stared at his pawadawn. HE jumped up when Ezra opened his eyes. He was surprised because it looked like they were yellow for a second.

"Thank god you are okay" he said.

"I am but Erza isn't" was all that Ezra replied.

"Who?" Kanan asked.

"Erza my twin" the young buy said exasperated.

"Okay" the older man said "And how do you know this isn't a trap" Ezra looked at him like if you say that is a trap one more time i'll snap your neck.

"We are rescuing her and the others" he said. Kanan quickly agreed, and speed off to Hera.

"Hera we are doing a rescue mission. To Corea we go" he said.

'Ok" she replied, and went into hyperspace.

"Now I've got to go talk to my daughter" Kanan thought heading towards the little girl's room. Just as he got to a hallway storm troopers rounded a corner, and stopped.

**A.N **

**AHH storm troopers! Run Away! Are the stormtroopers trying to stop them from rescuing Erza, or do they have a different intention?**

**See in the next chapter. Also I might have trouble updating, because I'm in school, and I'm borrowing this laptop. Also I can't bring it home over vacation. I'll have to use a desktop which my mom is on all the time. So I won't update for a while. Sorry**

**Bye **

**FlowerPuzzle938**


	9. Chapter 9

NightOwlFury: This chapter tells you how that happened. Kanan is still suspicious of her, and Ezra was faced with too many facts.

Halziscool: Thank you.

TigerNinja16: Nope wrong, go back to Chapter 7 and read see if it makes sense. This chapter well tell you how they got on.

Stormcutter684:Your welcome. I know, but I love cliffes though, and your not annoying. Thanks I didn't think I did a good job on it, but apparently I did a good job.

Rainbow: I know she was.

22darkmoon22: He is not going to take her place, and I know their short, but thanks. YAY! I'm a young Jedi. EVERYBODY THAT IS MY NEW NICKNAME OK CALL ME THAT FROM NOW ON PLZ!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS. I WISH I DID THOUGH :(**

**And guests can you please put names like rainbow did. If you don't I can't respond like I did to others, and also I would like it if you reviewed on the chapter I just posted.**

**Bera's POV**

Getting on the ship was so easy. All the Rebels had was a droid blocking the way. We swatted it to the side, and continued on. After dropping off the shipment we ran towards the Phantom for take off. But just as we were rounding a corner there stood Laine's father. He looked just as shocked as us, and then he attacked.

**Laine's POV**

I stuck my head out thinking I heard somebody. Seeing no one I sighed, and went back into my room. Laying down I thought of my past before the Rebels.

"Come on Childtroopers"

"Childtroopers well now be part of the Stromtroopers"

"Agent Kallus you'll be working with Agent Laine"

"Don't mess with my troopers Agent Kallus!"

"You are now Stormtroopers not Childtroopers!"

"I SAID DON'T MISS WITH MY TROOPERS!" Those words echoed across my head.

Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice shouting "Retreat!"

"BERA!" I shouted, and started running towards what I didn't know yet was a battle.

**Zeba's POV**

I looked around me cramped quarters, and listened to the battle raging outside. I had just heard Laine shout Bera's kid was going to be the death of them, or she was going to blow our cover.

"The kid isn't going to be blowing the ship up. Her dad is there" I grumbled to no one. But I got a reply.

"Zeba you still have to watch Laine" was the reply. I just grunted, and fell over when the ground started shaking. Definitely Earth uses her powers. Did they get in a fight or something? When the ground stop a bunch of people ran by knocking my carte over. I just sat there until I heard the tie tale sound of the Phantom's engine.

**Hera's POV**

Rushing out to get Kanan I bumped into Laine.

Laine looked at me, and asked "Bera what are you doing here?" I sighed remembering how she sometimes replaced our names and faces with other people she had known.

"It's Hera remember" I said patiently.

"You look like Bera" was all she said before the ground started shaking. I fell down with her beneath me as I tried to protect her from the falling rubble. Then a piece of rock fell and hit me on the head.

**Kanan POV**

I feel bad for these Stormtroopers. It's wired but I feel like they are like Laine in some way. Now as I have one on it's knees I can't kill it. Why you may ask. The answer is well because it was a child. A child that looked like she hated the world, and that would love to smash me into a pulp if I was a bug. I put my lightsaber down, but apparently she thought i was attacking her. The floor started to shake and rumble with pieces of the ship coming down. The Stormtroopers ran as soon as the quake stopped, but I couldn't help but feel pity for that one kid. Maybe me daughter knows I'm almost positive I heard her shout a name. I'll go talk to her, but first I'm going to take a nap.

**Earth's POV**

That guy almost killed me! He was swinging his lightsaber around just like Laine does. I know their father and daughter, but still they were so alike it was erie. And right after he nearly kills me my helmet popped off. The only way out was to use my powers. So I unleashed them causing the ground to shake, and pieces of the ceiling to fall. Finally when I was sure we could get away I stopped. Then we boarded the Phantom and took off. I called back to base, and got Time and Repeat go get Erza for me. I gasped because she was covered in scars, and her eyes were starting to fill in.

"Mission successfully" I told her.

"Good job that is why you are called Childtroopers and Pawa Force right?" she said teasingly. I nodded me head. Looking at me with pride she shut down the call, and I slumped into one of the nice warm beds, and went to sleep.

**AN**

**Because i'm awesome I made this chapter extra long. Thanks for all the reviews. I might do a song fic. The songs going to be This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars. The song just seems to fit this show. Anyways review, and I told you that that chapter before she contacted Ezra was important. Thanks for reading!**

**Signing Off**

**FlowerPuzzle938**

**AKA Young Jedi :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Stormcutter684: This A.N will explain everything

doodadbug: 1 why are you drooling over LAine, and 2 this chapter will explain

Insecurity's Sanity: I did not know that! Your aren't mean or anything. For this story he was old enough to have a kid during order 66. Sorry for the confusion. Again I did not know that!

**This is a filler it is not a chapter. Do not have to read, but if you are confused over characters please read this chapter. Also who wants me to do the song fic. Answer that on my profile.**

Bera is very caring, protective, and a good pilot. He looks like Hera of the rebels just boyish. That is kind of a coincidence, because Bera's the pilot for the Phantom. HA HA HA! He views Laine as a possible love interest. Erza is a little sister, along with Zeba.

Zeba is headstrong, stubborn, and a good fighter. She is the same face as Zeb. Her weapon is Bo rifle she took from a dead honor guard. She is scared of Zeb because she is worried that he'll be mad about the Bo rifle. Views Erza as a sister, and Laine as boring, and views Bera as there

Laine is strong, smart, and a leader. Not as good of a one as Erza, but still a good leader. Leader of the child troopers a group of children training to be storm troopers. Views Erza as a sister along with Zeba, and Bera as a love interest.

Erza you'll find out

**A.N**

**Does that clear everything up? Yes, No? Well, I hope it does. Remember vote for Song Fic?**

**Signing off,**

**FlowerPuzzle938**


	11. Chapter 11

Stormcutter684: Glad I could help

**Remember VOTE for if you do or don't want me to write a Song Fic for STAR WARS REBELS!**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN STAR WARS REBELS. **

**STORY TIME YAY!**

**Kanan's POV**

I fell asleep soon after the storm troopers ran off. When I went to sleep I had something weird happen in my dream

Dream:

_"__Your father was a good for nothing asshole you little bitch. You got that now stop asking about him!" a woman was shouting in my face. I stumbled back nodding then started running up a bunch of stairs. They were huge and very enormous looking. They had velvet carpet, and pure maghony wood with gold trim. For some reason I felt afraid that the woman would follow me. I stood at the top of the stairs for 10 minutes._

_"__Where you worthless little bitch?!" the woman shouted. I zoomed left, right, right, left, left, right, and I stopped in front of a door. I opened the door, and quietly closed it. As I sat there I realized that I was watching a kids life. Suddenly I got up, and walked over to a mirror, and looked at myself. The sight made me cringe. A little girl stood there covered in scars, cuts, and bruises. I wanted to puke how could someone do that to a little girl. The girl (me) sat down, and picked up a laptop, and clicked 6 way messenger. 6 faces popped up saying hello._

_"__Hi Bera, Zeba, Earth, Time, Repeat, and Siren what's up?" she asked._

_"__Nothing" they replied. _

_"__Mom's looking for me. I kept asking about my dad. She won't even tell me his name" the girl mumbled. The people on screen nodded. Suddenly a bang sounded through the room, and there stood the woman in front of a kicked down door._

_As she looked at the girl she cackled "Her she is in the first closet to the right!" Stormtroopers came tromping up the stairs, and into the closet._

_"__Mommy what's going on?" the little girl asked scared._

_"__You are going to serve the Empire you're going to be a special kind of Stormtrooper" the woman said calmly, and then said quietly "Your friends are already there" Hearing that the girl gave in, and went with the Stormtroopers. My dream ended with her standing in front of an army of children in Stormtrooper uniforms making a speech._

_It went like this "Many of you here had families that loved the Empire right? How many of you want to be here? How many of you had something happen to your people? Well, its time we stopped doing what they say! IT. IS. TIME TO FIGHT!" And I woke up panting like I had just yelled that speech._

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my daughter was in the same room as me. Then I noticed we were in hyper drive. The last thing that I noticed was there was a Stormtrooper in the same room as me, and my daughter, and my daughter was smacking it on the forehead.

"Bad Zeba Bad"was all she said. I sat there dumbfounded at the sight before me. My daughter was scolding a Stormtrooper, and the stormtrooper had huge muscles.

"Finally your awake take care of your daughter so I can get out of this stupid uniform" the Stormtrooper said. I nodded, and sat next to my daughter.

"Who was that?" I asked her since she seemed to now the person.

"Zeba, The Muscle, Best Fighter. Get her confused with Zeb a lot" she answered looking at me.

"Oh please how do confused her with Zeb" I asked patiently.

"One they have almost they same name. Two they are both Lasat. Three they both use Bo rifles" she explained I nodded my head as she kept talking trying to process all that I had learned. There is another Lasat, both of them are on this ship, and they both carry around Bo rifles. Oh, and my daughter knows one of them. Joy. The bathroom door opened and out stepped a younger girly looking Zeb.

"Hi I'm Zeba" the Lasat said shaking my hand.

"Kanan" I replied shaking her hand back. She stared at me then at Laine. She shook her head, and walked to a bunk, and fell asleep. Then I notice the two packages in Liane's lap.

"What are these?" I asked picking them up.

"Nothing" she screeched reaching for the packages.

"Open them" I ordered. She compiled opening the squishy package first. Out feel some sort of Robe.

"May I go change?" she asked picking up the robe. I nodded my head, and waited until she came out of the bathroom to look up. She was dressed in an old fashion pawadawn uniform. It was light beige with a sand colored trim. The bottom could be pants or a skirt. Right now it was a skirt, and I watched her bend down, and buttoned the sides of the skirt making it into a pair of pants. Then she took a beige ribbon and tied it around the bottom, and lifted it up, and stopped when it was halfway up her knee. **(If your confused look up Natsu of Fairy Tail) **Then she took a brown elastic, and braided her hair.

"Done" she said straightening up.

"Why are you wearing a Pawadawn uniform?" I asked.

"This is the Pawa Force uniform. An army made of entirely Pawadawns" she answered.

"Ok now the other one" I said. She went into the bathroom, and was in there for 30 minutes When she stepped out she was in a Stormtrooper uniform. The only difference was a black and red C.T, and a red and white H.I on the back of the neck. The visor was slide up so I could see the reproachfully eyes staring into mine.

"You can take that off now" I said Just as she was going in I saw another package I picked it up, and tossed it at her. I heard her sigh as she closed the door.

"What's up with the Stormtrooper outfit" I asked through the bathroom door.

"It's a group of kids. We are the High Insquitor's personal army!" she snapped as she stepped out of the bathroom. I gasped when she turned. In front of me was a girly Agent Kallus, but the name tag said Agent Laine instead of Agent Kallus.

"And that is?" I asked shocked.

"My uniform. I'm the leader of the Childtroopers like how Agent Kallus is the leader of the Stormtroopers!" she yelled.

"What do the uniforms have to do with you?" I asked timidly. She sat down, and explained how the uniforms were hers, and her life before she came here. She was the girl in my dream. After I left my wife became abusive towards her leaving scars both physically and mentally.

Suddenly the intercom came on, and Hera's voice came through saying " Kanan were at Corera" Laine looked at me with tears in her eyes and made me promise one thing that broke my heart.

She said "Promise that you won't hurt any of them please. We gone through to much just to be hurt all over again So don't leave us alone, or hurt us in any way. Do you promise that? Wait no do you promise on the bond of the Jedi?" I agreed. Then after I woke Zeba up, and was heading to the control room I made a promise. I promised that none of those children would have to see another war, fight. I promised those children would never hurt again But the one promise that I swore if I broke it I would die was that THOSE CHILDREN WOULD NEVER KILL, TORTURE, FIGHT, OR BE FORCED TO GROW UP AGIN. I will make sure those kids HAD THE CHILDHOOD THEY COULDN'T WELL BEING IN THAT HELL HOLE. I gripped the pictures Laine had shown me. One picture had a little boy who was so skinny you could count all of his ribs. Another showed two children with so many wounds I was surprised they were even alive But she showed me a pictures of Erza. Erza was standing in front of a bunch of kids with her hand int the air in the first one. In the next she was having a nightmare. On the back of the last one was two quotes:

Children should be carefree playing in the sun not living in a nightmare in the darkness of the soul.

I can fake a smile but that doesn't mean i'm truly happy.

The picture had her standing up with a whip coming down. Behind her stood a whole group of children with their shirts splattered in her blood. Kanan did cry when he saw her eyes they were they were so dead looking. Kanan made another promise I WILL BRING LIFE BACK INTO THOSE EYES!

**AN**

**Wow I think I did a good job. These next few chapters will be in each person's ****POV**** after they either wake up, or get out of the rubble. Hope you liked how I did Kanan. ****Remember**** vote for if I should do a song fic for this fic and another one for Star Wars Rebels the song will be This Is War by 30 seconds to Mars**

**Signing off,**

**FlowerPuzzle938 **


	12. Chapter 12

Stormcutter68: Thank you I knew I did a good job. I'm working on the song fic there are going to be 2 parts. The first is Erza and her life, and the other one is going to be Ezra and his life. She is going to at the end.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS SO I NO OWN STAR WARS REBELS.**

**STORY TIME YAY****!**

**Ezra's POV**

After Kanan left I laid down. Maybe it was a trap, but what I didn't tell you was disturbing, but i'll tell you now. Erza eyes were almost completely yellow. When I saw that I made the mistake of looking her in the eyes. Her eyes looked dead, but had special kind of fight to them. I wondered if she ever felt like an outcast. I bet she did I know I did at times. I saw her look at me, and felt her pride in me sweep all over me. Right then, and there I promised I would protect her. I don't know how, but I knew she was born last. Then she mentioned him, and I felt white hot rage burn through me inside. I saw her eyes grew even more yellow after I shouted that I would find and rescue her. Just as that happened she shoved me out, but not before I saw a very familiar person walk into the room. I listened to yells sounding through the ship for a couple of minutes. Suddenly I bolted up right. Wait that sounds like a fight I have to go help Kanan. Chopper was guarding, but he would be easy to pass. Then I saw the floor sensors. Knowing that I couldn't get out I settled for listening in cause there was an emergency. Reaching under the pillow I felt a familiar shape. It was my backpack it finally showed up after days. After a couple of hours I saw Hera. She was a little banged up.

When I asked her what happened she said "Nothing just a girl with freaky powers made the ceiling fall on my head. We are heading to Corea now. Mind telling me more about your sister?"

**A.N**

**Short I know it might not be my best, but hey I did my best**

**Signing off,**

**FlowerPuzzle938**


End file.
